


Success in Imitation

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Docking, F/M, Genderbending, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius questions Tonks' abilities, and she outs Remus' secret fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success in Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written Sept 2013 for Daily_deviant's prompts of docking and group sex. Thanks to witch_were for the once over.

"Anything?"

Tonks gave Sirius a firm nod and smirked. "I wasn't lying when I said I did no hard work to succeed at Concealment and Disguises." She shrugged.

Sirius eyed Remus then turned back to Tonks as if contemplating something.

"Whatever it is you are considering, be advised that it is probably not a good idea," Severus drawled.

Sirius' jaw dropped, but Remus chuckled and Tonks giggled. "Piss off, Severus. I don't mind." She grinned at him and winked. "Go on then, ask your question. The answer is most likely yes."

Remus took her hand and pinned Sirius with a look. "Mind your tongue, though, Padfoot."

Severus snorted. "After everything that has gone on in this house and now, you remind him to behave. Rather like closing the door once the Kneazle has already run out, isn't it?"

Tonks bit her lip as she watched Sirius. "My turn, then, is it?" She inquired softly.

Severus arched a brow, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Oh, I don't know. I rather think Lupin is the one that's been left out of the proceedings." He licked his lips and took a slow swallow of his drink.

Remus narrowed his eyes at Severus. "I think if a night of play is what we are heading toward, I could at least get a familiarity from you."

Sirius watched them, a slow grin curling his mouth. He moved closer to Severus and nipped his ear. Severus scowled and pulled hard on one curling lock of hair that had escaped the thong Sirius had used to tie back his mass of black hair. Sirius grunted and bit him harder, and Tonks giggled as she watched them.

"Enough foreplay, gentlemen. Severus, his name isn't that hard, and I agree it is about time," she ordered. Squeezing Remus' knee, Tonks smiled at him. "And yes, darling, I do think it's your turn."

Taking a deep breath, Tonks turned to Sirius. "Ask your question, cousin."

Remus looked worried as if he knew what was going to fall from Sirius' lips, but Tonks is determined and he groaned when Sirius' soft voice asks. "A man?"

Tonks swallowed, her mouth working as if holding in a comment, then she closed her eyes. The transformation is slow as it happens before their eyes and Remus doesn't watch her because he knows exactly what she'll look like. Instead, he focussed on Severus and Sirius, waiting for their reaction.

Tonk's pink hair lengthened, darkened, and brushed against her robe's collar. Not quite as curly as Sirius' or as wildly messy has Harry's, but that same intense shade of black so dark it's almost blue.

Her jaw squared off, just the hint of stubble formed, and a tiny patch of hair filled in under her bottom lip. She's altered the image just enough, but Remus can still see her as well as his secret.

Severus is the first one to catch on and his eyes jumped to hold Remus'. Remus met the dark, curious gaze and nodded. "Just watch," he whispered.

Sirius is fascinated by the changes and he leaned forward, studying the differences closely. He jumped when she grinned at him and opened her eyes.

Tonks stared back at Sirius her eyes, dark and glittering. They aren't the usual chocolate colour that is close to Remus' but something deeper and intense. Sirius narrowed his own grey eyes as he watched her.

Quickly, she moved, straddling Remus' lap and he looked up at her. He licked his lips and reached up to touch her face. His nails scratched along her stubble, his thumb tracing the small soul patch and he shook his head. "Situation normal?"

"Mmhmm, all the bells and whistles, just for you, love."

Over her shoulder, Remus can see Severus shifting uncomfortably on the sofa and Sirius just looked rather stunned as they sit together. Remus turned away, adjusted his and Tonks' positions, stretching out on the chaise and leaning back against the arm.

Reaching up, he slid his fingers down her robes, parting the folds of cloth. She shrugged the material from her shoulders and it is then that Remus heard the gasp from Sirius. Tonks had kept her breasts.

Tonks shivered in the low candle lights of the room as his palm graced over her skin. Across her breast, fingers glide, then underneath the slight weight to cup her. His thumb brushed her nipple and she arched her back, thrusting her chest forward.

Remus pays no attention to Sirius and Severus as he scratched down her stomach, and with a little jerk, tore away the scrap of cotton that pretended to be knickers. Her cock, so similar to his own, fell out.

He heard the twin breath intakes and smirked, looking up at her and shaking his head. She grinned down at him and reached for her cock. It firmed as she stroked, and he continued to play with her breasts, leaning forward to take one peaked nipple in his mouth.

The sharp little sound of her pants are punctuated by zips. He counted two followed by a flap of cloth, and then Tonks has her hand wrapped around his cock. His dick is only partially erect, but it doesn't matter, they all know now. He closed his eyes as she tugged on him.

Cool slickness drizzled over him and Remus opened his eyes to Tonks' giggles. Severus stood right beside them, his robes tented as he continues to pour the lubricant over them. "Nicely done," he murmured, and then cut his gaze to Remus. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery, Remus."

Remus licked his lips and cut his eyes across the room to Sirius. That stunned look is still on his face, but his cock is out and hard. He smirked at Remus as he ran his hand over the length. Just like that everything is fine and something settled in Remus.

"I work best with a visual," Tonks stated, drawing Remus' attention back to her and Severus. She reached up with her other hand to stroke over Severus' crotch, looking up at him, their eyes so very similar.

He nodded and she parted the cloth of his robes, sliding down the band of his underpants and took out his prick. Even half hard, it is a sight to behold, and Tonks morphs her own prick, just slightly.

Remus swallowed, hard, as she left Severus hanging then reached for Remus again. Adjusting her position on his lap, she aligns their cocks tip to tip. Though each man present is fully intact, she'd formed her own prick without the foreskin. She pulled gently on his, sliding the slickness and skin snugly over the head of her cock. Remus moaned as she rocked back and forth, slowly moving her hands over both of them.

"Move out of the way, Severus," Sirius' voice is harsh and deep, and Severus smirked. He turned, allowing Sirius to see, before striding over and climbing on top of Sirius. Sirius yelped, but Remus can see that Severus hadn't done anything more than what Tonks, herself, has done; only Severus is more practiced. How he works their pricks is almost as magic as Tonks' creations.

Remus watched as Severus slid his hand over Sirius, drawing Sirius' foreskin over the tip over his cock. Tonks drew in a breath as she looked over at them, her hands still on their bodies, just cradling the two of them.

Sirius leaned his head back as Severus continued to manipulate their dicks, forcing his own foreskin over the top of Sirius'. The double docking only lasts for a few moments until both men are fully erect and their skins retract. Severus leaned down and licked up Sirius' throat, eliciting a whimper of sound.

Tonks panted heavily now, and Remus gently prized her fingers from around them. He tugged her closer, catching their cocks in one hand and rubbing them together.

She moaned, canting her hips into his fists, her eyes still on Sirius and Severus as they rocked together. Remus nipped one breast and she arched forward, shoving the tip into his mouth. He bit down, teeth rolling the peak back and forth, before he sucked more of her into his mouth.

She bucked against him, and he stroked them faster. He thrust against her, sucking and tugging. Her cries mix and mingle with Severus' and Sirius' grunts. And then he's coming, sharp hot bursts of semen sluice out between his fingers. Tonks moaned again as she orgasms. Somehow, someway she had control enough to make everything work properly.

Remus can feel the heat of her come spurting over his fingers and released their cocks long enough to slip his fingers under her prick to touch the folds still hidden beneath the sac she created. He gently rubbed over her clit, fingers gliding over her skin as he pushed two up inside her. Tonks rode his hand, wetness dripping off her and soaking his lap.

He withdrew his fingers, offering them to her, and as she licked the tips, Remus heard Sirius and Severus again. Tonks leaned to the left and they watched as Severus' back arched, his hips thrust forward, and Sirius canted up to meet him. Their foreheads rest together, eyes staring intently at one another, and then they come within seconds of one another.

The spurts alternate splashing against Severus's pale stomach and dripping down onto Sirius' golden abs. It's a wet, dirty mess then Severus moved back and leaned over Sirius, licking his stomach. Sirius' hands fisted Severus' hair, pulling the limp strands out of the way for Remus and Tonks to see Severus as he sucked up the semen. He lingered a long moment, placing a sucking kiss to the tip of Sirius' prick.

Tonks fumbled in her robes as she collapsed forward onto his chest. Remus took the wand from her, knowing her gentlest cleaning spell would still excoriate their skin. His, though, is more delicate and with just a few flicks, he cleaned them all, earning sighs in thanks.

End


End file.
